User talk:Star Trek Geek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Dax (symbiont)" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2012-05-26T12:21:03 Sources What are the sources for Yanlon Dax, the USS Destroyer, and so forth? -- sulfur 19:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Friendly heads up Hi, you seem to be at a lost as to how this wiki works, you need to give sources to your article meaning that you must mention their origin, like if you talk about Voyager getting lost in the Delta Quadrant you would mention as your source. We need these sources to make sure the site policies are respected. Also if you have feelings or comments about one of your article that as been put up for deletion, please make them on the deletion page and not on the article, also please do not use capital lettering like: LEAVE MY WIKI PAGE ALONE! DO NOT DELETE ANYTHING!. Might be considered vandalism. Please continue any discussion regarding Yanlon Dax on Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Yanlon Dax. And just to mention one last thing when you talk about STO, you need to give an episode as reference like and created player characters do not count. You might wanna read those Policies and Guidelines that Captain MKB sent you or maybe your looking for another type of wikia like http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page instead--Captain riggs 13:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Once again... source? What is the source for your additions? Is it your own character in Star Trek: Online? Is it an actual character in the game? If so, where is the character's history found? Is it fan-fiction? Please respond to this, or you may be blocked until further notice. Thanks. -- sulfur 19:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You know... a simple response here describing where the character originates and where other people can verify his actions would do much better than aggressive demands and such. -- sulfur 18:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Since you're not answering here, see my talk page for my response. -- sulfur 19:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Just want to clear up a few things There are just a couple things I think need cleared up here. A) Sulfur did not delete your page, that was done by community agreement after a discussion which you did not participate in despite it being linked to on this page. B) Sulfur isn't even the admin that deleted the page following discussion. C) If you wish to contribute articles to this wiki, simply follow the community guidelines linked at the top of this page. These guidelines include properly citing your articles, which you failed to do, despite requests that you do so. Sulfur has been highly patient in dealing with you and you have berated him. Sulfur is trying to help you follow this community's policies so that we don't have to go through troubles like this. Please comply with his requests and hold a civil (lacking swear words) discussion. I just wanted you to hear this from another person, so you don't think he's persecuting you. Thanks. --Long Live the United Earth 20:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I also just saw that you yelled at captainmike as well, so just let me reiterate, Mike was following a community decision you chose not to participate in. It isn't his fault you failed to comply with this wiki's policies and have ignored attempts to communicate with you. I suggest you stop yelling at people and, instead, take their advice.--Long Live the United Earth 21:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for repeatedly adding information that you cannot give an appropriate source for, as repeatedly requested by other members of the Memory Beta community. Respond here with answers to these questions: * Is Yanlon Dax your own character in Star Trek: Online? * Is Yanlon Dax an actual character in the game (created by Cryptic)? * If Yanlon Dax is a character in-game, where can the character's history found? Thank you. -- sulfur 15:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Moved from user talk:Captainmike What the hell is your problem? You asked me for a source and more information, so why did you delete my wiki page AGAIN? Restore it NOW. - unsigned :Sorry, your source is not valid or verifiable. Seems to me like this character is either: :# a character from an unreleased portion of the game, which means your source is not valid. :# a character you created yourself, which means your source is not valid. :So, as you can see from all the other times we have tried to communicate with you, there are SO MANY reasons why you cannot add this information to the wiki. since you ignore all attempts to communicat this to you, it is your own fault - you are preventing yourself from participating in his wiki in a valid manner. :Furthermore, your abrasive tone makes your ignorant attitude even more of a problem. this is a final warning to a longer ban, just so you are aware. -- Captain MKB 17:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC)